


Blue-eyed Blond

by fuckfacerichie



Category: Stand By Me (1986)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:30:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckfacerichie/pseuds/fuckfacerichie
Summary: If only the blue-eyed blond that I pretended was mine in another dimension  knew how I felt around him.





	Blue-eyed Blond

**Author's Note:**

> Lachambers story suggestions are welcome <3

**Journal Entry 1:**

Can I write about this? Can I trust that my parents won’t look through this? Hell, they don’t give two-fucks about me. The only person who ever cared was Dennis, but he’s gone now.

Today I saw my good ol’ pal, Chris. I told him to meet me at Sandy’s Diner tonight. I’m nervous and afraid. One moment I feel like a kid who found a Willy Wonka ticket and the next moment I feel like I’m being choked to death. Confessing your feelings to a friend isn’t exactly the way you’d like to spend your Summer. Especially if you’ve been friends with them since grade school. To top it all off, he’s a guy. Now if you don’t know, everybody that I know of in Castle Rock don’t like to hear that people of the same gender are hooking up or dating, because it’s so called “gross”, “disgusting”, and a “sin”. But, I see it differently. 

  
  


If you like someone it shouldn’t matter about their gender, it should matter because you like ‘em and feel happy and safe around ‘em. Now, the boys at the treehouse have never really brought up the topic of being gay, but Teddy Duchamp would always be the one to let the word “fag” or “faggot” slip out of his dirty mouth. It's only ever happened 3 or 4 times.

***

  


Gordie stared at his watch furiously. 15 minutes past 8. Chris was late. Gordie looked down at himself, he wore the same striped shirt that he had worn on the adventure of finding Ray Brower’s dead body. Dark blue (almost black) denim jeans and classic red Converse. The bell that hung over top of the diner’s door jingled, signaling that someone had just come into the diner. It was Chris. His blond hair that had grown to his shoulders over the past three years was slicked back, making Gordie shudder in the red booth he was sitting in. He had on a white polo and blue light-washed jeans. Chris had dressed up. Everything he had on was clean, no dirt specks to be seen. 

  
  


All Gordie could do was stare in awe, he could’ve sworn that he felt as if his mouth was hanging down to the table (but, of course that was just an understatement). Chris walked towards him, doing a little spin on his heels to show off his entire outfit, smirking while he did so. Gordie only smiled, feeling his cheeks go hot. Gordie clapped his hands together; surely, but slowly. 

“How do I look?” Chris slid into the booth across from Gordie, the smirk still on his pretty & pink lips. 

Gordie felt as if the oxygen was knocked right out of him and said breathlessly: “Amazing.” Chris smiled in response, looking Gordie up and down. 

“Memories,” he sighed, his eyes motioning towards Gordie’s shirt. Gordie nodded, it’d only been what, four years since they last saw Ray Brower’s body? Gordie saw the flash of sadness that came and went from Chris’s pretty blue eyes. 

“I’m sorry man, I just thought I’d– ” Gordie began, his voice trembling. 

“No, it’s cool. You don’t have to apologize.” Chris cooed, smiling his signature smile that made Gordie _ feel _ something. 

Gordie only nodded in response. 

“So, what’s the big news?” Chris looked at Gordie, worry in his eyes. He looked like a puppy-dog, the way his eyebrows furrowed together into a sincere look of concern. 

Gordie let out a hitched cough, he knew this couldn’t wait and would eat him alive if he didn’t say it now. “I um, I-,” Gordie took a deep breath, his hands began to shake and his eyes began to burn. No, no, he wouldn’t cry. He wasn’t going to be a pussy. He was going to be a man. _ You’re going to be a man. Be a man. _ ** _Be a man_ ** _ . _“Chris, I like you.” Gordie fumbled with his feet from under the table. 

Chris’s face lit up like fireworks. His cheeks flushed in a matter of seconds, a smile slowly creeping to his lips. He stopped himself from going further (he would burst wits excitement). 

“Wait, what do you mean, man? You like-like me?” Chris questioned softly, saying the last sentence in a whisper, his eyebrows were furrowed. Gordie nodded slowly. All Chris could do was smile. Smile like there was no tomorrow. Chris could just about kiss him right now, but they were in a public area. 

“Let’s go.” Chris stood up. Oh, how badly he wanted to reach his hand out for Gordie to hold. 

Gordie slid out of the booth. Following his best friend out of the now noisy diner. Chris engulfed his hand with Gordie’s, as soon as they were out of the diner and in the black night. 

Gordie couldn’t stop smiling like an idiot. “Chris, where we goin’?” 

“You’ll see.” 

***

  
  


The treehouse was dimly lit with blue & green & red & yellow Christmas lights (An old lady Chris had helped gave ‘em to him as a gift). 

“Chris, I don’t understand.” Gordie was confused. Had Chris knew he had liked him?

“What’s there not to understand? I like you Gordie.” 

“Yeah, but the lights.” 

“Gordie, I discovered that I had feelings for you when we went to see that dead body. I wanted to tell you, but there was never a good time. And when you asked me to meet you at the diner I thought, man, this is the time. I also questioned ‘why would Gordie LaChance ask me to come to some diner at 8pm on a Friday night. I knew I had to look good and I knew I had to do somethin’ special.” Chris admitted, his hand still clung onto Gordies. 

Gordie was shocked. Shocked that Chris had liked him. Going to see that dead body _ changed _ them. Changed them in a way that had brought them closer. 

“Say somethin’. ” Chris bit his lip. The silence was nerve racking, and the crickets and owls _ who-ing _didn’t help. 

Gordie softly placed his lips on the blond’s. He felt as if he were a yellow daffodil blooming. The sweet & soft texture of Chris’s lips on his own was so mesmerizing. Their lips connected like puzzle pieces, they fit so perfectly. Gordie’s hands were now entangled in Chris’s gelled hair. One of Chris’s hands were on the small of Gordie’s back and the other was on his warm cheek. They pulled away slowly, wanting to continue this more. 

“I like you a lot Gordie. More than words can describe.” 

Gordie only smiled, placing a soft kiss on Chris’s cheek. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
